midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Saints and Sinners
Saints and Sinners is the fifth episode of the eighteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 10th February 2016. Synopsis The discovery of a Saint’s bones at an archaeological dig causes a stir in the village of Midsomer Cicely. But when the leader of the dig is murdered, DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson soon realize that it’s not only skeletons that have been long buried in the hallowed ground. Plot When Zoe Dyer, leader of an archaeological dig to find the remains of St Cicely Milson, is murdered, her colleague Penny Henderson suggests that she disturbed robbers after supposed treasure but Barnaby finds resistance to the project by locals who claim they already have the saint's relics on display in vicar Peter Corby's church. The one exception is Peter's brother Christopher who regards his brother 's claim to be false and encourages the dig, falling out with Zoe's husband Alex, whom he accuses of exploiting the situation. Two victims later Barnaby discovers instances of fraud, extra-marital affairs and false identity before he solves the case, differentiating between saints and sinners. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Jonathan Aris as Alex Dyer *Kingsley Ben-Adir as Bartholomew Hines *Stefano Braschi as Dexter Ingram *Aden Gillett as Christopher Corby *Ralf Little as Jared Horton *Gabrielle Lloyd as Hannah Dewsbrough *Edward MacLiam as Noah Sawney *Pippa Nixon as Rhiannon Sawney *Julia Sawalha as Penny Henderson *Ruth Sheen as Valerie Horton *Malcolm Sinclair as Reverend Peter Corby *Kim Vithana as Zoe Dyer *Raj Awasti as Pub Customer (uncredited) *Kishore Bhatt as Town Resident (uncredited) *Bern Collaço as Police Officer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as Police Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Pilgrim (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Investigating Officer (uncredited) *Stephen McDade as Graveyard Supervisor (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Police Officer (uncredited) *Kumud Pant as Scene of Crime Officer (SOCO) (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Pilgrim (uncredited) *A.k. Steppa as Pilgrim (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Zoe-dyer.jpg|Zoe Dyer Rendered unconscious with chloroform and then rolled into a pit and buried alive. Alex-dyer.jpg|Alex Dyer Rendered unconscious with chloroform and then crushed by a large gravestone. Christopher-corby.jpg|Christopher Corby While sitting at a desk, was stabbed through the chair and his body with a 16th century pike. Supporting Cast Penny-henderson.jpg|Penny Henderson Dexter-ingram.jpg|Dexter Ingram Noah-sawney.jpg|Noah Sawney Rhiannon-sawney.jpg|Rhiannon Sawney Jared-horton.jpg|Jared Horton Valerie-horton.jpg|Valerie Horton Hannah-dewsbrough.jpg|Hannah Dewsbrough Peter-corby.jpg|Reverend Peter Corby Bartholomew-hines.jpg|Bartholomew Hines Episode Images Saints-and-sinners-01.jpg Saints-and-sinners-02.jpg Saints-and-sinners-03.jpg Saints-and-sinners-04.jpg Saints-and-sinners-05.jpg Saints-and-sinners-06.jpg Saints-and-sinners-07.jpg Saints-and-sinners-08.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Malcolm Sinclair - Beyond the Grave and Shot at Dawn *Gabrielle Lloyd - Who Killed Cock Robin? and The Silent Land *Aden Gillett - The Silent Land *Stephen McDade - The Dagger Club and The Ghost of Causton Abbey *Bern Collaço - The Incident at Cooper Hill, Breaking the Chain, Harvest of Souls and Crime and Punishment Category:Series Eighteen episodes